


The Crown prince and the apprentice

by Hessy, Maeve_Lynn



Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Lynn/pseuds/Maeve_Lynn
Summary: What if Halt and Crowley already knew each other long before 'The Hibernian'?In this AU, Halt goes to Araluen with his father to participate in some meetings and attend the moment Hibernia and Araluen make a treaty.At the same moment, Crowley and Pritchard arrive at the castle. Pritchard has his own meetings and leaves his apprentice alone. He gave him the instruction to behave and not to cause any trouble. Of course, he can't stay out of trouble. Or, as he always says, trouble finds him.
Relationships: Crowley Meratyn & Halt O'Carrick
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Announcement from the King

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank Hessy for bringing this AU to life and the fact that I may use it to write it into a fanfiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halt and his father prepare their travel to castle Araluen. Meanwhile, a Ranger and his apprentice have the same destination

“No! That’s unfair!” Ferris shouted. How could his father do this to him? Yes, he was younger than Halt, but just seven minutes. Seven! The King wasn’t amused by the anger of his son. “This is my final decision. Halt comes with me to Araluen and you stay at home to look after your mother and sister.” Halt didn’t feel comfortable. He opened his mouth to help his brother, but one glance of his father made him stop. “Don’t you dare to start about it. Those are our rules. The heir of the throne goes with the King. In our case, it’s you Halt, and not Ferris.” He looked at them and saw that they nodded. “Now get out. I need to work.” Halt already had his hand on the door, when their father called them. “And don’t get the idea to switch from place. I can clearly see who is who.” They quickly left the room and headed to their rooms. Ferris pushed his older brother aside and ran through the halls. When he entered his room, Halt wasn’t surprised to find his sister. She was reading a book on his bed and looked up when he stood in front of her. “Was it that hard?” All Halt did, was turning around and falling on his back, his head next to Caitlyn’s legs. “Just the normal things: Ferris had an outburst, father became angry and we aren’t allowed to switch places.” He closed his eyes. This was the most stupid part of being the Crown Prince he thought. He didn’t mind the fact that Ferris was slightly younger than him, but their father made it look like Ferris was a year younger than Halt. Caitlyn finished the chapter, then closed the book and laid it aside. She crossed her legs and asked Halt to place his head in front of it. He had a very stiff neck caused by all the tension of the last weeks. “Is it better than before or still the same?” she asked while massaging him. “It’s even worse than before. I wished that the doctor could help me, but all he says is that I should sleep more and get more rest. Like that’s possible with all the lessons and strict schedules!” Caitlyn laughed. She loved both her brothers, but she and Halt were inseparable. When Halt needed a break, he would go to his sister’s room and listened how she played the harp. Meanwhile, he would read or write and when he finished his work, he gave her a kiss on her cheek and returned to his room. She on her turn went to him when she needed a break from being a princess. She was eleven years now, but already needed to learn all the etiquettes. Halt didn’t care that much about them, so at his room she could finally breath and be a normal girl. “I think it should be okay for now. How do you feel?” Halt stood up and stretched his neck and shoulders. “Much better deirfiúr, thank you.” They heard a soft knock and after Halt allowed the person to come in, they saw it was Máirín. “The King and Queen are waiting for you, Prince Halt and Princess Caitlyn. Dinner is ready to be served and they asked me to bring you.” Together they walked through the corridors and that’s when she noticed Ferris hadn’t joined them. “You go already, I’ll go and bring him,” Caitlyn said. Their parents were already sitting at the dining table, waiting for their children and dinner. When Ferris and Caitlyn showed up, they sat at the table. Halt on his father’s right, with Caitlyn next to him. Their mother sat next to her husband and Ferris sat on her left side.

At the same moment, in another country, a Ranger travelled the last miles with his apprentice to their destination. “Let’s find a place to sleep, Crowley. Dinner needs to be made and it’s your turn now,” his mentor said. Crowley turned towards him. “Not true, it’s your turn to make dinner! I did it yesterday.” He saw how the older Ranger tilted his head a bit, a habit Crowley would take over from him. “Are you sure? I can remember that for the last days someone wasn’t able to prepare anything since he… what did you do again?” he asked with a devilish smile. Crowley glanced away and inspected some bushes near the road. “Now you don’t have that much to say, do you? Wait until the others hear about it.” Instantly, his apprentice looked at him, terror on his face, mixed with fear. “Are you- You’re not-“ the poor boy couldn’t find his words. “You know, maybe after you prepare our dinner, I won’t tell them.” He saw how Crowley let out a relieved sigh. “But it really depends on your cooking skills, boy. And when I think about the last time you cooked… I hope you do better this time! After all, which Ranger can’t cook?” Crowley had to give up. Pritchard saw he had won and smiled. “You can’t beat me, boy.” They sat up their camp and while Crowley prepared the rabbit he had caught, Prichard made a fire. An hour later, they enjoyed the rabbit stew with some bread and with coffee. Pritchard shook his head when Crowley put four spoons honey in his mug. “I tell you: one day you’ll need to see a dentist. That’s way too much sugar!” “You want to know why I put so much in it? It’s because I need to balance all your salty remarks.” Pritchard had to admit, that was a good joke. He laughed and gave his apprentice a playful punch on his shoulder. “Hey! Watch out! I almost burned myself.” Pritchard looked at him and raised a finger. “That’s not important. What to think of that perfectly brewed coffee, which you ruined with your honey bomb.” Crowley drank his coffee and searched his sleep bag. “I’m going to sleep. More of your jokes and my own humour will go away.” A few hours later, Pritchard woke him up to take the guard. Still sleepy, he took position a few meters away from their camp. In that way persons with bad intension wouldn’t see him, but only his teacher. Early in the morning, he woke Pritchard to take the last guard. “Wake up, sleepy head!” Slowly, the boy opened his eyes. “Why do we have to wake up so early?” The older Ranger gave him a plate with bread, eggs and some meat. “Here, eat up. We need to reach the castle before the lunchtime. I need to speak with King Oswald and you… Well, just stay out of trouble then.” When they reached the top of the hill, they waited a while. It was Crowley’s first time and he was blown away by the magnificence of the castle. He saw flags and the insigne of the King. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” All Crowley could do, was nodding. “Come on, they are waiting for us.”

“Do you have everything dear?” the Queen asked. “Yes, I have everything I need. That being said.” He was standing on the plank, ready to enter the ship. “Halt and Ferris, get here!” Both princes showed up. “Look me into the eyes,” their father demanded. For Halt it wasn’t a big problem: he didn’t mind looking people in the eyes. Ferris, on the other hand, became very nervous when he had to do that. Just as he already had thought, his sons hadn’t switched places. “Halt, say goodbye to your mother and sister and enter the ship afterwards.” While Halt did as he was said, the King spoke to Ferris. “Take care of our family Ferris. I count on you. You’re the only man in house, so act like that.” Then, he kissed his wife farewell and entered the ship too. They sailed away and Halt waved at his mother, sister and brother. He turned around but noticed that his father went inside his room. He had to entertain himself until they reached Araluen grounds. Luckily, it wasn’t a long travel. Within four hours, they would be at the river and then it would only take an hour to get to the Araluen harbour. He didn’t look forward to all the meetings he had to attend, but maybe he would meet a nice person and even become friends. He didn’t know if their friendship would last long, but it would be nice to have a friend for the days he would be there. “Prince Halt?” He sighed. Of course his father didn’t let him wander alone on the ship. “I’m coming,” he responded.

At the castle there were a lot of people. Crowley had never seen so many together. “Let me bring you to your rooms,” a maid said, after they gave their horses to the stable boys. “Let them, it’s a big honour to take care of a Ranger’s horse. They will have a story to tell this evening at their parents and siblings.” Pritchard put an arm around the boy’s shoulders and took him inside. The maid, Lily, brought them to their rooms and informed that the King wanted to speak his Ranger as soon as possible. Quickly, Pritchard washed his face and changed his shirt. He checked himself in the mirror and followed a servant. Crowley took his mentor’s bags and placed them on the bed. He would have to sleep on the couch, but he was okay with that. He didn’t have much motivation to go outside. It a warm summer day and to train now, would be a big mistake. Instead, he took a book and started reading. In this way, he wouldn’t cause much trouble and would stay cool as well. “I’m so smart,” he said to no one particularly.


	2. An unplanned meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley is bored and decides to go outside. At the same moment, another boy has the same idea

It had been over two hours now and Crowley was done reading. He closed the book and laid it on the table. He leaned in his chair, thinking of what he could do now. After staring at the ceiling, he got up and walked towards the window. He could see that the sun had moved to the other side of the castle, giving the yard some shadow places. “Maybe I can do that,” he mumbled. He looked at the cloak over the chair, but decided to leave it in their room. It was still too warm and he didn’t want to disappear into the shadows. He had no idea how the people would react if they knew he was an apprentice of Pritchard, but he thought that it wouldn’t be too obvious if he left his well-known cloak here. The same was with his bow. The red-haired boy only took his scabbard with the knives in it outside. With a small grin, he opened the door, heading downstairs to get some fresh air. After all, what could happen?

Somewhere else in the castle, a young, black-haired prince was bored. The welcome was like it should have been and now his father was talking with the King. While Prince Duncan had to attend every meeting, the King of Clonmel only wanted his son to be attentive during the moment of the treaty. “You know what to do, Halt. Don’t bring shame on the Crown of our kingdom!” That were his father’s last words before he left. Halt was now laying on the bed and stared to the ceiling. He didn’t know what to do. If he would set one foot out of the room, everyone would come towards him, trying to talk with the Prince. He didn’t like to do that. If there would only be a way to get out of this room, he thought. Suddenly, a mischievous smile came around his lips. He got of the bed and walked to his bags. He had taken some extra clothes with him, just in case he wanted to go outside. Quickly he changed from his formal and prince worthy clothes into simple grey pants, a green tunic and a brown vest. His boots were changed as well and he looked in the mirror. He grabbed his crown and laid it aside. Then, he messed his hair and smiled at his reflection. “Look at that, a normal kid, just like everyone else.” He opened the door and checked on his left and right side. There was no one, so he could slip out without getting caught. He had seen the yard and was eager to give it a closer look.

Crowley was almost downstairs. He had taken already five stairs; the castle was huge! Just a couple of meters and then he could- at that moment, a boy bumped into him, literally. It made the two of them fall down on the ground. Crowley rubbed his forehead. “Can’t you see where you’re walking?!” Then saw the look in the boy’s eyes and asked himself if he was acting dumb or if he was really an idiot. “Hey! I asked you something, it’s not polite to remain silent.” The boy sat up straight. Was that kid for real? Did he really not know that he was,,, a prince? “Never mind then. Just watch out the next time, okay?” Crowley stood up, his necklace visible for the boy. The apprentice stretched his hand out, gesturing that he wasn’t that angry at what had happened. “My name is Crowley,” he introduced himself. Still, the other boy didn’t say anything. He tilted his head. “I’m not mad at you, so there’s no need to keep your lips sealed.” The Price wasn’t sure about it. If he spoke, his accent would give away who he was. Yet, he thought, seeing the slightly older teen in front of him, maybe this could be a friend? He could always try, right? “My name’s Halt,” he said and saw how the eyes of Crowley widened. I knew it, Halt thought. He lowered his head and wanted to walk upstairs, but Crowley had other plans. “Where are you going? Do you think I don’t like you because you’re the Crown Prince?” Halt shrugged. “Well, yes? I mean, I’m higher in rank than you, no offense. Wouldn’t it be strange for you?” the Prince asked. To his surprise, the apprentice shook his head, a smile on his face. “No, of course not! To be honest, you don’t even look like one at the moment.” He checked if there was nobody nearby. “I was heading towards the yard, do you want to go with me?” Halt felt an immense happiness. “Yes, I’d love to!” “Great! Now, I have to find my mentor first, asking if he thinks it would be wise to go out with you.” He turned around on his heels and went back to their room. Halt followed his new friend, wondering if the mentor would let them go outside.

“There you are! I was already-” Pritchard stopped when he saw that his apprentice wasn’t alone. “Let me guess: you two went outside of your rooms, met somewhere in a hallway and are now asking permission to go outside?” Halt was bewildered, while Crowley only grinned. “May we Pritchard, please?” he begged his teacher. The Ranger wasn’t sure. What if something happened to the Prince? Crowley would be in trouble. But, on the other side, maybe some time with someone of his own age would be good. For both of them. After several minutes he nodded. “You may, but be sure to stay together.” The teens thanked him and headed downstairs, again. “Let’s hope we don’t bump into someone again,” Crowley said. “Otherwise my legs will be dead before I even walked.” Halt laughed. The red-haired was funny and, he thought gladly, he saw him as a normal boy and not as the Prince.

Under a tree they rested and looked at the passing clouds. Halt wanted to ask so many more things, but he was afraid Crowley would see it as unpolite. They had just met. Talking about his life would be a bit uncomfortable, he thought. “If you want to ask something, just do it,” the apprentice said, his eyes closed. The sun shone on his face and the wind played with his hair. Halt faced him and Crowley opened his eyes. “Really, ask away!” They had already talked a bit about themselves. Crowley had been interested in the royal life in Clonmel, while Halt was determined to learn more about that mysterious Corps. “You know what? I can show you something!” The apprentice stood up and searched for a tree. Then, he took out his knives and threw them in one smooth movement. They hit the chosen spot and Halt was amazed. “How, how did you do that!” he asked. He had blinked one time and the ends were already in the tree. “Want to try it?” Crowley took his throwing knife and handed it to the Prince. He placed the sax knife in the scabbard, and helped Halt with holding and throwing it. “No, hold it like this,” he said, replacing the fingers. “Now, hold it behind your head, like this,” he moved Halt’s arm, “and give it a swing! But don’t lose it, otherwise I have a problem tonight,” he laughed. Halt nodded and did exactly as the teenager had said. He threw it and, to his surprise, it got stuck! “I hit it!” he exclaimed. Their eyes met and they smiled. “Do you know some more tricks?” the black-haired asked Crowley. “Yes, I do. However, I need my bow for that.” Suddenly, he had a plan. “What if we meet again, tomorrow? I can show you tricks and we can, I don’t know, maybe go for a ride?” “Yes, that’s sounds great!”

That evening, Halt had to explain where he had been, but when the King heard that he had spent time with this Crowley, he became less angry. He had asked around and learned that the teenager was an apprentice to the Ranger Pritchard, a noble member and a loyal server to the throne. If something would happen, Crowley knew how to protect his son. “Father?” He hummed, giving Halt the permission to ask further. “Could I go meet him again tomorrow? We’d like to ride in the environment.” He saw how his father thought about it. “I don’t know son,” he mumbled. Halt was afraid of his answer, so he used the last card. “He has shown me how to throw his knifes and I swear Father, he threw them fast and precise. If that’s already that good, then I’m sure his archery skills would be the same. If not even better!” The King sighed and saw the hope in Halt’s dark eyes. “Okay Halt, you have my permission. But in the morning you have to stay here for a meeting. King Oswald and I need to talk more, but in the meantime you can meet Prince Duncan. He’s a few years older than you, but I think that the both of you will get along quite well.” “Thank you Father!” Halt replied, already looking forward to the next morning.


End file.
